


Laces and Whips

by nyoungcat0913



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Bottom!JB, Daddy Kink, Light BDSM, M/M, My First Smut, Poor attempt at a plot, Rough Sex, Spanking, dom!jinyoung, floggers omg, jb is younger than jinyoung here yes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 09:24:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17077670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyoungcat0913/pseuds/nyoungcat0913
Summary: Jaebeom finds himself tied up in a bed, eyes covered by a black laced ribbon. What else would they really do?





	Laces and Whips

**Author's Note:**

> Fic inspired by Jinyoung's leather straps in his 25 stage with Yugyeom as well as Jaebeom blindfolded in his Reborn stage with Youngjae.
> 
> Dedicated to the lack of bottom!jb in this fandom honestly, just accept it. If Jaebeom can accept his cuteness, you can accept him as a bottom. Lol
> 
> Listened to The Weekend's Earned It (personally, I think that's Jinyoung's go to sex theme song).
> 
> *insert Jinyoung's voice here* I'm not as proper of a person as you think I am.
> 
> Unbetaed, so all the mistakes are on me jddkskfkdk

Jaebeom sits quietly at the foot of the bed, heart pounding in his ears, and droplets of sweat sliding down his temple. He could feel a cold rush coming from what he perceives as a window somewhere to his right. He couldn't see, not really, as there was a black laced ribbon obstructing his vision. But he could make out shapes, and silhouettes. He tugs at his wrists only to find they were tied at a low railing of the bed frame. Any other time this would have caused fear and panic in him, but this time he felt a sense of calm and more importantly, a rising feeling of lust in his gut. He tries to calm the pounding of his heart, inhaling and exhaling slowly. Another soft blows of air engulfs his torso and he realizes he's half naked. There was an aching amount of silence in the room that was only comforted by the soft buzzing of the city below him and Jaebeom relaxes at the sound, closing his eyes if only briefly to focus on the bustling city. It was like music to his ears.

His thoughts were interrupted by an opening of a door in front of him and Jaebeom whips his eyes open to attempt to see the figure of a man before him. There was no feeling of dread in his chest because he knows exactly why he is in this position, there was only a gush of excitement vibrating in his stomach that only heightens his lust. He's here, he thought. The man he is subjected to obey and he could make out his shape. He was ethereal, so to speak, though the design of the lace prevented him from seeing the man's face but he is there. Walking slowly towards him, silently unbuttoning his suit. He stood there quietly for a moment, unmoving as if gauging his next movements. A gentle whimper escapes Jaebeom's lips, aching for his dom's touch.

"Were you being good, Jaebeom?" The man says still rooted from his place in front of Jaebeom. He finally releases himself from his sleek black suit, pulled his necktie until he's fully released from it as well. He steps closer but not enough that Jaebeom's arms could reach. "Speak louder." The man demands, "were you being good while I was away?" Jaebeom nods, a soft "yes" escaping his lips. Satisfied, the man unbuttons his shirt until his skin comes into plain view and Jaebeom wishes he could see them clearly. "Do you want to touch me, Jaebeom?" He asks, while watching Jaebeom attempt to reach achingly for him. "Yes please" Jaebeom whines.

ㅍㅅㅍ

Anyone you ask will definitely tell you that Park Jinyoung is indeed a beautiful man. Whenever he walks across the room, all eyes are glued to him and he glides effortlessly among a crowd of people. At a young age of 24, he took over his father's company, rising to be one of the richest men under 30 in the world. However, Park Jinyoung is also one of the world's great mysteries. He never talks about anything in his personal life during interviews, how he spends time outside of his office, nor his tastes in women. Rumors went around that he could potentially be gay or asexual, not like there was anything wrong with it, people have claimed, but the need to put a label to him other than a wealthy businessman overpowers their ability to mind their own business. Of course, Jinyoung never paid attention to such things. He kept things professional, and whatever he does in his private time stays just like that: PRIVATE.

And Jinyoung likes to keep it that way for good reason. He's had, as he would put it, a healthy sexual appetite that his lover can only satisfy. And that lover's name is Im Jaebeom.

They met at a rather cliche environment as one would suggest, Jaebeom is a young barista/struggling student in his third year in college studying music. Jinyoung often frequents the cafe during lunch breaks in an attempt to escape people in general. He felt rather safe in that cafe, everyone's minding their own business and even when he walks by no one seems to look at him. But it was Jaebeom that ultimately made hin stay in the end. It was probably how intimidating he looked at first but whenever he smiles at a customer or at the staff he works with, how soft his smile is and comically, how easy it was for people to tease him made Jinyoung yearn for him. One afternoon, he sneaks in a note at the barista's hand with his name and number on it. He'd laugh hysterically at Jaebeom's reaction but all he could do at that moment was smile softly as he walks away.

It was about a year ago when all of that happened, and it stuns Jinyoung at the thought that he could stay with someone for this long when all he did before that was jump from one lover to the next. Jaebeom is a good submissive to him. Stubborn but not annoyingly so, he'd tell Jinyoung if he's uncomfortable or not, and not a lot of his lovers were like that. He was honest and kind and genuinely cared for Jinyoung even outside of the bedroom. Frankly speaking, Jinyoung was scared by the amount of care he was receiving but he found that he feels the same way about Jaebeom. They weren't exactly a couple who'd be all over each other the second they meet, it was just a quiet understanding between them. As if they were one and the same. Whenever Jinyoung feels stressed and overwhelmed by work and his public image, Jaebeom would quietly hold his hand and smile. Even without words, it was enough for Jinyoung.

Now though, as Jinyoung stood in front of a blindfolded Jaebeom, hands tied together, and beautiful, he felt a sense of gratitude and he plans to use that gratitude to give this man, the love of his life, the best anniversary he'll ever have.

ㅍㅅㅍ

"Stand up, Jaebeom" Jinyoung demands, feet still planted on the ground with no plans of moving anytime soon. Jaebeom obeys, wearily standing as if trying not to put unnecessary stress on his tied up wrists. "Don't worry, the rope's length is enough to give you proper movement." Jinyoung assures, and so Jaebeom stood up. Body quivering to the coldness of the room. He wanted Jinyoung's warmth, needs it like his life depended on it. "Unzip your pants for me." Jinyoung says again, voice soft and deep that immediately puts Jaebeom at ease. He obeys of course, fumbling with his pants and unzipping it slowly. He lets the fabric slide down to his feet and he feels like he wants to touch himself. Already hard just by hearing his lover's voice. Jinyoung chuckles softly at the sight, "already hard baby? I haven't even started yet."

"It's because you're here now." Jaebeom says as a matter of factly. Jinyoung smiles and walks closer to the other, finally allowing Jaebeom to reach out to him. Jaebeom traces his fingers around Jinyoung's chest, pushing the fabric of Jinyoung's shirt to reveal more skin and the older man watches him quietly. Jinyoung finally releases himself from the shirt, placing an uncharacteristic gentle kiss on the other's lips. It wasn't unwelcome, though it kind of threw Jaebeom off for a bit but before he could say anything, Jinyoung is already tugging at the hem of Jaebeom's brief, muttering "turn around and bend over for me." Jaebeom obliges, bending over as he was told. He doesn't turn to look though, he never does anything more than what Jinyoung asks. He feels Jinyoung tugging his underwear hurriedly as if aching to touch his skin. Jaebeom gasps as the fabric drags across his hard cock, it feels heavy between his legs and he fights the urge to touch it. He faintly hears Jinyoung's own pants being unzipped and disposed on the floor.

Suddenly, the warmth emanating from Jinyoung's body englufs Jaebeom like a blanket and he felt himself relax. Jinyoung nuzzles his ear for a moment, breathing in Jaebeom's scent until his lips touches the other's ear and he whispers, "I'm gonna fuck you so hard tonight you won't be able to feel your legs for a week." Jaebeom chuckles, the thought exciting him more, which in turn making his cock twitch in anticipation.

Jinyoung kneels down behind Jaebeom, spreading the cheeks of the younger's ass wide giving him a good view of the pinkish skin of his hole. He smiles at the sight, almost salivating at the thought that this is is, all of it is for him to enjoy. He spits loudly at the rim, making the younger man gasp. He watches the spit drip down to the floor and he gives Jaebeom's cheeks a firm squeeze before finally giving it a nice hard slap. "Count for me baby" he says rising to grab the floggers he just bought for this occasion. He lets the tails of the whip drag against Jaebeom's skin as if to prepare him for the inevitable before finally landing a blow. Jaebeom mewls, gasping in the pleasure as he counts 1...2...3...

Jinyoung grabs a cheek after the 12th blow, squeezing it firmly and spreading it, giving him a hald view of the pinkish rim. He spits on it again, and licks around the entrance making Jaebeom squirm with delight. Jinyoung notices Jaebeom's dick heavily dangling in between his legs, precum already leaking from the slit. Jinyoung tosses the whip aside so his other hand could spread the other cheek. He spits directly at the entrance and squeezes the cheeks together as if trapping his tongue in between. He licks fervently at the rim while simultaneously slapping Jaebeom's already reddened skin. The younger man squirming and screaming in pleasure, broken syllables of Jinyoung's name escapes his lips as he begs for more. "You like that baby?" Jinyoung asks, breathing heavy and arms reaching to pull on Jaebeom's hair. "Yes!" Jaebeom breathlessly moans, "yes daddy, more please." Jinyoung walks over to the nightstand to grab a bottle of water-based lube and squeezes an ample amount on his hand before tossing it to the side.

He stands there for a brief moment, admiring the work he's done on Jaebeom's skin before rubbing circles on the man's rim and inserting a lube filled finger inside. Jaebeom gasps that vaguely sounded like a "yes" Jinyoung isn't quite sure so he focuses on his task, squeezing and leaving hickeys on one of Jaebeom's cheeks, thrusting his fingers in and out until he's licking the skin just above the hole. He inserts another digit, making Jaebeom whine and mewl and scream in broken syllables of Jinyoung's name and some words that Jinyoung has no time to process. He continues on with his tasks, thrusting his fingers in and out and licking until he could feel Jaebeom's knees giving in. He holds the man's thighs in place before inserting a third digit, stretching him out, spitting on his fingers when he pulls back. "Jin...young...please..." Jaebeom begs unsure of how much more he could take. Jinyoung pulls out his fingers quickly, releasing the rope from the frame of the bed only to tie it on the metal headboard. "On your back." Jinyoung demands as he crawls back onto the bed, Jaebeom obeys hissing as his ass connects with the sheets. Jinyoung pushes in a soft pillow on Jaebeom's back for support and angles himself in front of the younger man. He teases for a bit, letting his dick touch Jaebeom's entrance and the man whines aching for that one moment. He breathes a soft "please" in which Jinyoung obliges, finally pushing inside of him. He moans, the pleasure of having Jinyoung finally inside him him embraces him. Jinyoung's initial pace was slow until it finally develops into hard thrusting, skin loudly slapping against skin, and the bed creaks in tune with Jinyoung's rhythm. Jinyoung's hands found the base of Jaebeom's neck, pushing him down with a force that doesn't exactly block out the air. Jaebeom gasps, and gags, and screams, his body meeting Jinyoung halfway making the thrusts feel stronger than what they both intended, but he likes it that way. Likes it when Jinyoung pulls his hair, or spanks his ass, likes it when Jinyoung spits on his hole and watch it drip down on the floor, likes it Jinyoung's thrusts inside him almost violently with one hand pushing down his neck. "T-Touch me...please..." Jaebeom begs, his cock heavy and a deep shade of red from being neglected and Jinyoung spits on his palm to give it a couple of good wet pumps that made Jaebeom scream louder, "Yes! J--Dad...dy! More!" He's close, Jinyoung thinks as his own thrusts becomes erratic. Jaebeom finally reaches his peak, releasing white ribbons all over their stomachs and Jinyoung follows closely after coming inside Jaebeom.

Jinyoung collapses on top of Jaebeom, panting heavily as they both ride out their highs. After a while, and with much struggle, Jinyoung reaches up to free Jaebeom from the ropes. Kissing softly at the base of Jaebeom's sweat filled neck. As soon as his wrists are free, his arms swing up engulfing Jinyoung in a warm embrace. They both chuckle weakly not really making an effort to move despite their bodies sticky with sweat and cum.

"I love you." Jaebeom whispers, arms tightening their hold around the other's body.

"I love you more." Jinyoung whispers back, body finally succumbing to exhaustion as he drifts off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually the very first smut I published here so I'm basically walking in the dark while writing this LMAO. Hope you guys enjoyed!
> 
> Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated! ㅍ3ㅍ


End file.
